Forgive Me Part 2
by Arsinen
Summary: This is second part to Forgive Me and it's the LEMON as well. Pairing BryanRei and there is some mild KaiTala. Enjoy! Review!


Well after overwhelming amounts of reviews asking for the lemon. I decided to get off my lazy ass and write the lemon. I'd like to thank all of you who reviewed Forgive Me.

Warnings: Not much except YAOI & LEMON so yeah want to flame go ahead but you'll just be laughed at.

Disclaimer: Is watching TV...yes Kai and Tala are together and they are kissing...oh wait that's my imagination...looks back at the TV no Tala and Kai kissy. Nope I don't own it. TT

Well enjoy!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Hmm it'll have to do I guess" Rei mumbled to himself as he and the three Russians walked into the shabby hotel that they were able to get with the whole city in rubble. "Yeah…" Tala mumbled his eyes surveying the room with critical eyes and landing on the two beds in the room "Me and Kai get this one" he voiced immediately when he saw the neko-jin open his mouth. The redhead dumped his things on the bed farthest from the AC unit that was by the window.

Rei pouted as he went to the other one "I wanted that one" he said "I get cold at night" "Too bad get Bryan to get you all nice and warm" Tala stuck out his tongue to the raven hair.

Kai and Bryan both shook their heads as their boyfriends glared at each other lightly willing the other to submit to the other.

Rei cracked first when Tala smirked causing him to blink "Ha! I win so me and Kai get this bed" the redhead yelled boisterously with a grin. Rei pouted but dropped it as he put his bag beside the bed, not daring to put his things in the dresser. Tala did the same the other two following their leads and began to get somewhat comfortable in the room they would be sharing for a couple of weeks before they left back to Russia excluding Rei who was heading back to China for a while before deciding where he was going to go.

Tala sighed loudly and reached for Wolborg that sat beside him with his good hand. "Come on Tala you wanna see him again I bet" Kai said from where he had been sitting at the small table filling out some forms. "Yeah but I can't do shit with this arm" Tala pouted as he sat with some difficulty, his bones were still stiff from being in the coma for so long. "I can always launch it for you" the crimson eyed blader offered with a smirk. "Kai you're such a sweet talker" the blue eyed Russian said his voice dripping with sarcasm. "I'm serious" "Okay come on let's go" the redhead said eagerly walking over to the crimson eyed blader Wolborg in hand.

Kai nodded and stood up writing one last thing on the form and then wrapped around an arm around his waist. "Behave kids, we'll be back later" Tala called as he shut the door.

Rei shook his head as he smiled from where he had been sitting at the table reading a book. "Idiots" murmured the lavender haired Russian from where he was on the bed. "Who?" Rei asked putting down the book and looking over at Bryan. "Those two, you should know that they are not even going to get down the hall before they start ravaging each other into next New Years" Bryan said sitting up Rei smirked and stood and walked towards the bed and sat down beside the other. "And what do you think they are saying about us right now?" the golden eyed neko-jin asked his eyes smoldering the lavender hair's own with want and lust.

Bryan snorted and pulled the neko-jin close to him their lips not even an inch apart "That I'm putting you through the wringer right now" he murmured and brushed his lips over the neko-jin's own.Rei sighed and closed his eyes while responding to the gesture.

Bryan leaned back pulling the neko over him as he ran his hands up and down the neko-jin's sides receiving a light moan from him as he prodded the other to let him enter his mouth. Rei sighed let himself be dominated as he granted access to Bryan's roving tongue. The need for oxygen prompted Rei to pull away from that delicious mouth so he could get his precious life source into his body. His cheeks were flushed and his breathing heavy as Bryan continued his trek down the slim and neck kissing and nipping lightly. "I want you Rei…I want you this very moment" the lavender haired teen whispered hotly into the golden eyed teen's ear as he began to roll over. Rei moaned in response to him and kissed a small trail from Bryan's lips to his bone where he nipped a little before pulling away with a moan as Bryan pinched a nipple through his shirt.

"Oooh…Bryan" he breathed out as he squirmed under the kisses and light pain shocks mixed with pleasure that ran through his body. Bryan smirked and ran his hand down to pull up the shirt that he had wanted to get rid of since he kissed the neko-jin. Rei gladly shed the offending piece of cloth as he tried to get Bryan out of his jacket and tight white shirt that was underneath. After a minute of getting no where Rei growled in his throat and threw himself back onto the bed "Patience kitten…we have all night after all" he whispered into the pointy ear as he nipped it lightly as he lifted Rei's hands and brought them up to his body and slowly both got rid of the jacket and shirt.

Rei sat up and kissed the pale chest that had revealed himself to him. His hands moved up and down exploring the skin and build, familiarizing himself with the feel of his body. Bryan closed his eyes feeling the tentative fingers moving over his skin almost teasingly so but not enough to arouse him fully. Rei stopped his hands as they had moved down to where the edge of the Russian's pant line was slowly he lifted one back up and ran his hand down Bryan's cheek making the other open his light eyes the lavender orbs shining strangely as he leaned up and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Bryan…take me" he said softly against his lips his golden eyes staring into the lavender pair. Bryan leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his forehead and then on his cheeks as his hands rubbed the teen's sides softly. "As you wish my kitten" he breathed against the others cheek as he moved so he could rid the beautiful teen from his black pants. Rei willingly watched as Bryan teasingly removed the material from his legs along with his boxers leaving completely bare except for the white bindings on his long hair. "Rei take off your white bindings" he breathed out seeing his neko-jin splayed out before him a blush evident on of the sun kissed skin.

Rei nodded and sat up reaching behind him and taking off the clips that held the white cloth on his hair. Rei closed his eyes as he ran a hand through the black tresses that cascaded down his back like a waterfall onto the bed before he reached up and took off his ying yang bandana. Rei looked at Bryan as he laid back again.

Bryan's eyes roamed over the beautiful tanned body taking in how the ebony tresses spread out around him.

The Russian leaned down and captured the lips in a fierce kiss immediately taking control as his tongue entered the delicious mouth of his kitten. Rei pulled away from the kiss as he felt Bryan's hand stroked him teasingly making him almost immediately hard. Bryan undeterred moved the neko's neck and began to kiss and suck on the delicious skin that was being offered to him as Rei moaned under.

"Bryan…" he whimpered as the other squeezed a little harder and then returning to his light teasing strokes. "Bryan…" he repeated louder as he felt teeth nip at his skin making him hiss softly as he ran his fingers through the lavender hair. Bryan soothed the bite mark with his tongue wiping away the small amount of blood that had seeped through the broken skin.

"You're mine Rei…all mine" he said hoarsely as he continued down the teen's chest kissing and nipping lightly. Rei groaned at the tone of voice, the sound stirring even more pleasure than the kisses and strokes he was receiving at the moment.

"Ah! Bryan!" Rei yelled out as he felt his erection with hot wet heat. Bryan smirked inwardly at the withering mess Rei had become the sounds emitting from the neko-jin making him extremely hard. Rei whimpered pathetically as Bryan teased him the tip of his member with his tongue as he sucked vigorously. "Oh…oh…Bryan" he trembled under the amount of pleasure that was building inside him making him see colors but just before he could explode Bryan pulled away making him cry out in disappointment and need "BRYAN!"

"Not yet Rei I want to come with you" he murmured into the other's navel as he kissed the soft flesh softly as his hands worked to get his pants off.

Rei continued to breathe deeply still letting out an occasional whimper when his hand was pushed away from his aching and member. "Bryan…please…" he begged when he felt he could no longer take it.

Bryan smirked at the neko-jin as he climbed back onto the bed his hands holding a small tube. "Calm down Rei I'll give you what you want most" he comforted laying a soft kiss on the neko's lips giving him a light squeeze making him buck into his hand. Rei whimpered but nodded as he watched Bryan through hazy eyes as he poured some of the cream onto his fingers coating them looking at Rei through his own lust hazed eyes.

Rei closed his eyes he spread his legs and winced when the first finger broke through his tight muscle. Rei moaned softly as another finger was added stretching him some more. "Bryan…" he whispered softly closing his eyes when he felt the third finger enter him making unknowingly tense hard on Bryan's making himself cry out a little. "Rei relax…please Rei relax…" Bryan soothed as he moved to kiss the neko-jin softly trying to get him to adjust. Rei opened his eyes tears sliding out as he breathed deeply so he could relax. Bryan continued to him all over his face his free hand stroking the neglected member working slowly to not hurt the neko-jin. Bryan smiled when finally Rei relaxed completely under. He moved his fingers around experimentally a moan emitting from the teen under him. He smiled and pulled his fingers smirking when he heard the neko-jin whimper at the loss.

Bryan picked up the lube and coated his aching member moaning as the cool substance touched his heated flesh. He positioned himself at Rei's stretched entrance and looked into the half lidded golden eyes. "I love you Rei" he whispered softly as he moved to enter the neko-jin. Rei opened his eyes fully and smiled at Bryan as he winced from the intrusion into his body. "I love you too" he breathed willing himself to relax as Bryan moved in slowly.

Bryan moaned loudly as he finally settled himself deep within the neko-jin. Bryan looked down at his boyfriend and smiled seeing the Rei looking up at him his eyes cleared somewhat as he breathed deeply to calm himself. Rei smiled and slowly moved to let Bryan know he could start.

The older male moved slowly not yet settling on a pace as he watched his kitten for any sign of discomfort. When none came he began to move faster angling himself so he could hit that special spot inside the golden eyed neko-jin. Bryan smirked hearing Rei cry out in sheer pleasure which meant he had touched that area making the neko-jin groan and yelp.

"Oh Bryan…god…Bryan faster…hmm…." The neko-jin moaned as his hands fisted into the sheets as he felt a hand stroke his neglected member once more. Bryan not being one to deny his kitten anything obliged wholeheartedly resulting in the neko-jin moaning even louder.

Their pace only picked up from there both moaning each other's names until the sheer build up pleasure was too great and exploded in both shouting each other's names as their vision went from seeing colors and flashes to a pure white light.

Bryan fell onto his elbows his breathing just as harsh as the neko-jin's under him.

Both lay tangled in each other's arms and the sheets basking in the after glow. Bryan detangling himself and pulling out of Rei; laid down beside the neko-jin and pulled him close. Rei snuggling into the warmth smiled and opened his tired eyes "I love you Bryan" "Love you too kitten" he murmured back as he stroked the neko-jin's raven locks. "Hmm…" was the only thing in response as the raven haired fell asleep the Russian following right after him.

"Sheesh he really put him through the wringer" "I seriously doubt you should be talking" "But Kai…by the way you owe me. I won the bet after all" Tala grinned as they stood outside the door. "Tch I'll pay you tomorrow" the two toned haired Russian grumbled as he pulled the redhead close him "But here a teaser" he smirked and pulled the Russian redhead into a mind blowing kiss.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

How bout that. So what you all think? Did you like that last part with Tala and Kai? Hope so anyway some feed back would be nice so yeah Review please. ;)


End file.
